The snake & the apprentice
by Sia86
Summary: Jinx is the apprentice of the great snake eyes, she trains, but what happens when she starts remebering her past?
1. Chapter 1

The Snake & the apprentice

This is a G.I. Joe Renegade's fic.

Pairing: Snake eyes/Jinx (Kim) I know it's not a popular, cuz ppl like Snake Eyes/Scarlett better, i just wanted 2 try this one

Okay ppl, I know that my writtings aren't that good, (Cuz i got no reveiws, but again thanks to the people who **DID!**) But I'm trying to improve that, k? So bear with me:)

Oh I might change what Jinx is wearing, a bit.

So this is basically Jinx training under the great ninja himself, Snake eyes, before he joined G.I. Joe. Along the way Jinx learns that there is more to life than just fighting & war as well as the reason she decided to become his apprentice: to one day avenge her father.

I do not own this show

* * *

><p>A little figure kneeled over another figure, grabbing &amp; violently shaking it.<p>

"Father! Father, please get up! It isn't funny!", a high voice cried.

Tears began to roll down her pale cheeks, it was no use, her father was gone. She dropped her head, ashamed about not being able to save him. Her sobs were quiet, but her body shook. She dragged her broken body, to the front of the room, no longer wanting to stare at the lifeless body. Soon she let the emotions flow out of her, & burst into tears & screaming out in pain. Then a tussling noise filled the room, followed by a low groan. She sniffled, & the noise continued. Her violet eyes widened, & she slowly turned her head & saw her father sitting up.

"Father?" she was unsure if it still was her father.

The figure slowly lifted an old, crooked finger & she traced the direction to the shadows. She turned back to the figure, who was still pointing to the inky black. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, why would her father play this weird game with her? Then a floor board creaked & in rapid motion she turned back to the shadows.

There was someone there, she knew, but she couldn't see a figure, an outline, nothing.

"Father, there's nothing there-" she turned & saw her father being lifted by the collar, & then flung across the room like a ragdoll. Fear began pumping through her, making her paranoia extremely acute. Sweat slid down her brow, her heart pounded & pounded loud & she was sure that the enemy stalker could hear it.

_CREEEAK!_

'The heart pounds louder not when you can't see the darkness, but when you can feel it around you'

She stood in the rain, her right leg bent high, 5 inches from the cold hard earth in the 'crane'. The bokken sliced the rain in a fluid motion. She then repeatadly attacked & sliced the rain with agiliaty & grace. Each time her body would twist with such ease. The black fabric began to enclose her tightly, but she didn't care: she just wanted to rid of that dream, that would haunt her in both sleep & wake.

'Gods!' she called still seeing that horrible memory. She knew the only thing that would help, was to practice un endlessly, until her body would nearly pass out from exhaustion. She ground her teeth & sliced, then brought the bokken back to her side. When she walked away, a lion lost it's head.

She looked around, she still lived, trained & breathed here, where the horrid memory occured. She had only been eight, when she saw her father dead...no child should ever see that. Her ember eyes widened, & she quickly turned, & raised her sword.

"So you've finally returned, you murderer!", she screamed, only to regret everything. The tip of her sword was held between two palms. She slowly raised, until she stood upsrtaight, yet her posture was weak. Her sword was lightly turned aside.

"Sensei, I-" He nodded for her to say no more.

*You must not act on emotions*, he signed.

"Yes Master." she bowed in respect. But her head was pulled up , *No, need for that. You already greeted me* She slightly blushed when he pointed at her sword.

* * *

><p>She laid on the mat, arms crossed behind her head. "I was so stupid! I can't believe I almost attacked sensei." 'For punishment he had sent sent me to my quarters, &amp; told me to not come out till morning. He didn't even tell her what the consequences would be- who are am I kidding? No one would dare disobey the great Snake eyes.'<p>

But then her face hardened, the whole reason she was in this mess was because of that dream. Before all this, she remembered how she would get complements on her beauty, from walking through Arashikage walls. Well, that was before sleep deprivation 'happened'. She hated seeing her reflection: she had pasty skin, dull eyes, in other words she looked like crap. Maybe another reason she looked like this was that she hadn't had any other human contact for years now.

"I bet sensei just 'tries' to be nice & pretend not to notice", a smirk appeared, on her thin lips.

But the happy feeling didn't last long, & her heart sank. When her father died, Snake eyes was the one who took care of her, & finished training her. He was like a brother to her, even though he was 8 years older than her. Tears began to weld up, in her eyes, & she quickly turned on her side & pulled her knees to her chest. 'A ninja shouldn't cry, espically the new master ninja!' she kept telling herself, but the tears became heavy, & began to flow freely.

"I must not be strong enough then", she said as she wiped a tear away. "Com'on I'm already 18, & I'm still grieving for the death of my father.." Saying the words, brought no comfort. Her body felt cold & empty, exactly the same way she felt when her father was mudered. In desperation, she began to soul search, trying to find exactly why she felt that way, but found nothing.

Then she cried out, letting the emotions completley over take her. Her body was quivered, with the force she used...

Snake eyes relocated the joints on his neck, women were sometimes so complicated, but he would deal with it knowing that she would someday surpass him. He saw the full moon through his visor, & longed to feel it's beauty on his skin, but he would never reveal his true face. He inwardly sighed, somethings may never change, like her face, her **true **face. He would always see through her: she would smile, but he saw a broken smile. Even when they were younger, he saw past her sharade.

Then a loud shriek broke his thoughts & he rushed to Jinx's quarters. When he stood at the door, he through the slide door open & saw Jinx kneeled on the mat, holding the sword to her stomach...

* * *

><p>'There's no longer a reason for me to continue in this life.' With determination blazing in her eyes, she reached for her holster, &amp; sheathed the bokken slowly, admiring the beautiful blade that would end her life. Then she easily pointed the tip, to her stomach<p>

"Atleast, it'll be fast." she whispered, not noticing the door sliding open.

She shut her eyes tightly, raised her out stretched hands, arched her back & thrust the sword into her stomach. But the pain wasn't there. She opened her eyes & looked down, where was the bokken? Where was the blood? Where was her death? She looked up & saw a slit visor, starring directly at her. His hand held her bokken's blade, & her heart sank. She didn't want him involved!

"Sensei, this is none of your concern." she said sternly

His grip on the bokken tightened, this was the most emotionaly unstable person he's ever met, & he's met alot of messed up people. He glared at her, & it did affect her.

"Sensei, please leave me!" She grabbed the hilt, & kicked him in the chest. 'That outta hold 'em.' She smirked when he hit the wall. Her feet soon began to run, it was time to leave. Soon she made it out into the middle of the near by forrest, she had never more grateful for the stupid trees, that now sheild her. She ran faster than she's ever had, enjoying the freedome. Then she abruptly stopped when the color began to bleed out of the scene before her.

"No! Not now!", she began to back up, her eyes wide. She was back at the Arashicage Clan, seeing Snake eyes holding his throat ,kneeling over her dead father. "No!" she tried to fight back the tears, when her younger self ran the body. The pain swelled in her chest & she couldn't take it anymore! Her head fell & the tears flowed. Her knees grew weak & the cracked as they fell beneath her. Pictures of the past began to form around her, they showed her the happiness she once felt.

"Kim..." a low voice rumbled

She sniffled, & slowly looked up. There sat the hard master in the night, at a table, a teapot in front of him. He seemed to be starring dead, in front of him. "Even though you are not of my blood, I want you to lead the Arashicage"

The a muffled, unrecognizable voice responded.

The hard master parted his lips ready to speak, when the memory blurred.

Amber eyes, scrunched in confusion, 'I don't remember this happening' The tears had finally dried, & the color returned.

She kneeled there, & the rain pelted on her, 'What's happening to me?' Then a figure appeared in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. The rain pelted even harder, & the figure seemed to smear as if someone had ran a thumb on a fresh coat of paint. ,'You finally found me, Sensei'

He quickly stood up, unaffected by her weak kick, trying to find the defiant & rather annoying apprentice. As he looked through his dojo, he passed her room, & it brought back memories...

**FlashBack**

*For you to be my aprentice, you have to agree to my conditions*

The heir to Arashicage nodded.

*Condition number 1: listen ,do not speak until I am finished-*

She opened her mouth to speak, & he shot her a glare.

*Until I am **completely** finished*

He looked at her, daring her to say something, but she didn't.

*Condition number 2: Never defy me, when I give you an order you follow it!* He inwardly sighed, knowing this one was gonna break the most, after all who the hell even follows it? He never did, & she was obvoiusly not going to.

*Condition number 3: Privacy, I don't look through your things & you don't look through mine*

She nodded

*Condition number 4: Disscretion, do not have sex in **my** dojo*

"Sensei!" she yelled, all red.

*Condition 5: Desolate, do not bring anyone here*

Then he looked at her sternly

*The most important one : Condition 6 : don't get close to anyone you meet, be a loner*

"Why sensei?"

He waved his hand dismissively.

**End Of FlashBack**

He already broke one rule, as he began tearing up her room, it didn't even apply to him only her. He flipped the mat, & found what he was looking for: the book. The book that most teenage girls have. He quickly flipped through the pages, found a page & skimmed through it. He looked up from it & stared out into the dojo. He threw the book back on the mat & walked to stand in front of the Arashicage blade & give a silent prayer. The ninja took off in a swirl of black, 'I swore to protect you...& I'll keep my word.'

The night was illuminated by the moon, there was a slight breeze & Snake eyes perched on a tree branch trying to get a better view. He looked for any footprints or broken branches, but no signs that the apprentice took off by foot or by tree. 'She is either really clever or really stupid' , he took off again jumping from branch to branch with agility.

As he ran deeper & deeper into the forest, the moon was begining to get shrouded by storm clouds. He had to find her fast, but it was easier said then done, she ran fast. By the time he saw a figure in the distance the rain already soaked him, & his suit began to wheigh him down. She had fallen on her knees & was crying, he never saw a woman cry before, but unlike most men he knew what to say-or sign. Silently, he walked around to face her, but through the rain, he saw that her usally bright eyes, were dull. He kneeled infront of her, gripping her shoulders & began to shake her.

'I'm here to help you...' he tried to tell her. Even when he didn't sign, she knew what he was saying.

She smiled meakly, 'Sensei, you found me.'

Jinx then threw a fist into his face, & jumped up. Snake eyes flew back into a tree. 'Damn.', his arms hanged loosely in the branches. She charged & threw her foot in the air, but grunted when a hand gripped her ankle & pushed her back.

*You dare attack your sensei!*

"You are no longer my sensei!" she threw a whirl of punches, kicks & even headbutts, all of which Snake eyes countered.

"Enough!" Jinx ran up the tree, as she reached the top & back flipped. She felt so graceful in the air, but gravity cami into the picture & she rapidly spiraled down towards her sensei. Snake eyes could only watch in awe, as his apprentice, displayed a graceful & rapid attack. He quickly pulled his ninjato out & made an 'X' shape in front of his body as Jinx came down at full force, using her own manraki chain.

Jinx saw that her master was leaving lower body & head open & she pushed both feet into his face, then she bent her legs & threw a side kick, before gravity caught her again. Snake eyes was impressed as he slid back, but remained standing. His ninjato were placed at his sides. Jinx understood & threw the manraki chain on the wet grass.

*Jinx why do you fight me?*

"You would never understand.", she answered, as she got in combat stance.

Snake eyes just stood tall, & with his hand he motioned her to come at him, with all she's got. Jinx ran torwards him full force & intent to kill to fuel her. He saw through her strategy: she was running in zig zag to overwhelm him & then using full force(which is never easy). But then she dissapeared from view, & he began to cautiously look around. She looked down at sensei, & she sprang, when...

_CREEAAAK_

Her eyes widened as she plummeted to the floor, "Damn it!" Her back popped when she hit the ground, but she ignored the pain & jumped up looking for sensei but didn't see him, 'Where'd he go?" Now she felt stupid, because this is what he was doing, when she almost- she quickly looked up trying to find him, but he wasn't there & she sighed in relief. Then she was thrown into the open again. Pain shot up her back, from the fall before.

The rain was still falling, & thunder boomed in the distance. She flinched when lightning, revealed her sensei. Everytime it slashed the heavens, her sensei was closer. Fear pumped through her veins, he looked more menacing in that light, & she found her self crab crawling backwards. Then when he loomed over her, her hand slid in the grass, & it touched somthing cold & smooth. 'His ninjato!' Her hand found & gripped the hilt, she bounced up & pointed it at him. He grabbed the blade & threw it behind her.

"Sensei..." she begged him, to not kill her.

He ignored her & kept approaching his shoulders swaying sternly as he walked, & his body stiff. Then he stood face to face with his defying apprentice, she was scared, he could actually hear her heartbeat. He grabbed her wrist & foricibly lifted her arm, all while she looked away. He pulled her arm back & threw his arm across her throat, preventing any escape.

*I want answers!*

She didn't struggle or say a word, & he tightened his lock on her.

*Why? Why would you attack the person that's trying to help you?*

"You'll never understand...", she responded.

*We have time, now explain!*

"I-I'm sorry, S-Sensei.", she never wanted it to go this far, then he tightened more & her eyes closed tightly & she passed out.

Snake eyes threw her over his shoulder, picked up their weapons & took off running. What Jinx just did is going to have consequences, severe consequences.


	2. Eyes that burn

Eyes that burn

Okay ppl im doin a second chapter, weither u like it or not :P

Card carrying villan, thxs 4 the reveiw:) Ill work more on the spelling and stuff:)

Okay, uhh in the first chapter I said Jinx's eyes were violet, ember or amber. They're amber, so I don't confuse/ mess up the readers mind. Oh yeah, Snake eyes maybe OC, and I didn't know how far apart in age Jinx & Snake eyes are so I put 8 years.

I do not own this show

Review!

* * *

><p>Jinx slammed her fists on the wall, "This isn't fucking fair!"<p>

Sensei had punished her by making her clean the dojo, the weapons and even fix the roof because it was leaking. Then he made her get up at 4 in the morning to train, which was messed up because she had to finish everything, and she goes to sleep at 3:50 am. But the training was the worst: he'd make her spar him having 10 pound anklets, wearing a 20 pound jacket, and they fought on tall pillars, which she'd fall off of.

She faked a smile when he walked by, but it didn't slide when he saw two gaping holes in the wall. He looked at her and pointed at the wall.

"No.", she dropped the mop and she pulled off the sweat bandanna ,"No. I'm not gonna fix the fucking wall!"

She glared at sensei and she could tell he was glaring back. He pointed at the wall again.

"No f u c k i n g way." she said trying to piss him off.

He got her by the neck, and began to haul her away. "Wait, where you taking me?" she thrashed around, hoping it would stall, him from taking her to God knows where.

She saw that he had taken her out side. 'Where the hell is he taking me?' , then she thought the best thing to do was to make him work if he was going to 'kidnapp' her, so she went limp. He grunted when he realized what she had just done, but kept dragging her. She smirked in victory, 'It's working, Sensei's slowing down!' She didn't notice that Snake eyes had seen her smirk...

As Jinx remained dead whieght, she saw that they were further into the forest, 'Awww man, where are we going?' Then "Ouch!", She rubbed her throbbing head. "Sensei, watch were your going!" Under his mask his lips curved upwards. Over and over Jinx would delibratly run into branches. When they were finally out of the woods Jinx was covered in scrapes, splinters and all the other foresty stuff. She saw that they were at a lake, 'Sensei wanted to swim? This time year 'round it was freezing.' it kept puzziling her, 'till Snakes eyes began to walk down the pebble covred shore.

"Sensei?" She asked, but got no answer from the mute ninja. 'Ofcourse, the 'silent treatment' , typical male behaivor' She crossed her arms pouting.

Jinx is then thrown into the freezing water, "What the-" Snake eyes shoves her head in the water, then pulls it back up, she took in breathes, then he shoved her head back in. "Sen-" her head keeps going under water. Then Snake eyes lifts her head, letting her catch her breath. He inwardly laughed, when he saw her shivering.

"Sens-" Jinx then gagged when Snake eyes shoved a bar of soap into her mouth. He scrubbed & scrubbed then shoved her head back into the water, after 10 mins he just threw her head in the water along with the soap.

Jinx burst out of the water & try to get the soap out by spitting and rapidally brushing her hands on her tounge. Then she realized she hadn't breathed & amounts of air came out of her lungs, while she brought in tinier ones. Then she stood up, only to put her hands on her knees to get more air. Then she looked up to see her sensei sitting, with his wrists dangaling on his knees. She stomped over to him, only to lose her footing and fall.

"Damn-", she looked up and saw him, thossing a bar of soap up and down. She stood up slumping over and walked to him.

He put a hand on her shoulder, *Don't ever dissrepect me like that ever again.*

"Then what was the soap for?" She asked, still not facing him.

*For cussing your ass at me. When I talk to you do I cuss? No, so you don't do that to me, I am older, wiser & I am your sensei. So respect me*

Jinx looked up, that was the most he's ever signed. He began to walk away. 'That was weird.'

*Oh and when you get back fix the wall, finish cleaning, do 296 pushups, 30 wall sits, and pick up all the stuff you knocked down, when you were putting up a fight.*

Jinx's jaw fell open, "I'm not gonna do all that shit!" Then she clasped her mouth shut, maybe he hadn't heard. Her eyes widened when she saw a shadow on the water, she slowly turned around, saw saw the menacing ninja.

"Sensei?" She grinned wildly, but it didn't work and she was then forced to eat soap, again, and her chores were doubled.

* * *

><p><strong>Months Later<strong>

Jinx stood on a pillar, as her hands were clasped in a neat fashion. She slowly opened her amber eyes, and was embraced by the sun's warming rays. She smiled, it had been months since the whole 'soap' thing. Luckily she proved her respect and regret, that sensei let her off the hook, but he still made her train with all the whieghts.

But her smile vanished when she remebered how she attacked him, and how she never thanked him for helping her. 'I was so stupid.' But she was grateful, when he taught her how to be more disiplined, and have more self control. Now she looked sternly over the snow covered land, and spotted her master, walking alone. She leaped off the pillar and began running to her sensei.

When she reached him,she began to walk with him, then she 'faked coughed' and he turned to her, "Sensei I was woundering if we could have a Christmas this year."

She shrunk back when he turned his whole body to face her, *Only, if you can find the best tree & take it down with your bare hands.*

Her hopes of him saying yes, were gone, "Sensei if you don't want to, then just say no."

He shook his head, and pointed to a tree, *I didn't say no, I said that you have to bring the best tree, & take it down with no tools only your hands*

"But-" he dismissed her with a wave from his hand, and walked away.

'Oh, man', Jinx then looked at the massive trees, she felt puny compared to them. She tried to find the best of the best, because Sensei asked for it. But if it was the best of the best, it would have a sturdy trunck and thats hard to take down. So she walked looking or the perfect tree. Then she passed a tree that had a red picture on it, and when she ran up to it she remebered..

**FlashBack**

Eight year old Jinx followed Snake eyes through the forrest.

"Snake eyes, wait I can't keep up!" she cried as she staggered behind.

Snake eyes (already 16), turned back to Jinx, he smiled as he looked at her and then pointed to where he was standing.

"We're staying here?", he nodded. "But it's cold."

He found a flat rock, good to be a bed, and cleared the snow. He looked at the 'princess' & pointed at the rock. Luckily she didn't say anything, and just laid on the rock. He sat at the base to make sure the princess would be okay. Snake eyes was deep in his thoughts, when he heard chattering, he immediatly turned to the princess: she was curled up and shivering, even more than before. Without a second thought, he crawled onto the rock, and curled up with the princess, pulling her head into his chest, letting his heat being passed onto her. He didn't notice when she blushed alittle, then wrapped her small arms around him.

'I vowed to protect you, until my final dying breath, and I'm gonna do it' she was like a sister to him, so he'd do anything for her. Before closing his eyes, he glanced at the Arasikage blade, and smiled.

Little Jinx awoke, when she felt the warm sun's rays on her skin, and she sat up. She stretched out her short arms, and let out a yawn. Her eyes traveled to her left, "Oh my g-". There was a sleeping Snake eyes in her bed! She knew her father, would never approve such a canidate, 'cause in any relation she would be under his league. Then her face darkened alittle, 'Father..' But the her stomach began to growl, she looked this way and that, but found nothing.

"Aww man.", she said, then quickly turned to Snake eyes hoping she didn't wake him. 'Phew!' Her eyes began to wander again, and they landed on Snake eyes's pack. Quickly, she scurried to it and lifted the lid, her amber eyes widened with interest. There were weapons and other cool stuff, but she focused on the pretty, bright berries. Her hand quickly reached them, but when she pulled it out, it was covered in berry guts. "Eww, grose!" She stopped herself, from wiping the crud on her pink floral kimono. Instead she wiped it on the snow, and saw that it left a beautiful, color trail. Then she stood up & ran to the closest tree, and wrote 'The end is always the begining of another life chapter' in Japaenese.

**End of FlashBack**

Jinx smiled as she traced the words. Then she pulled her hand away & saw how low the sun was, "Damn! I have to find the perfect tree!". She leaped to the closest tree & tried to get an ariel shot, but it was too dark. With dissapointments high, she jumped off and began walking back to the dojo.

Snake eyes, sat with his right foot over his left knee and vice versa, meditating. Then the door flew open, and his jaw ticked when he heard heaving and something like needles being dragged across the dojo, **his **dojo!

*You're going to clean up the mess* he signed.

"Oh com'on sensei, look at what I brought, before you start bossing me around."

He broke meditation, pushed himself up and looked at Jinx's 'surprise'. He stood, unblinking and motionless, she did bring a tree, but his neck began hurt from staring at it too much.

"Sensei, this was the best tree of it's kind", she explained

*...*

"And - I used my bare hands." She puffed out her chest in pride, for her acomplishment.

He pointed at the tree, *That is not what I had in mind.*

Jinx too, looked down at the tree, it barely reached her knee, "We could have a Japanese style Christmas!" She clasped her hands together and began to squeal, "Please, Sensei! Please? Pretty-pretty please!"

He looked away from the embaressing scene his apprentice was creating, 'Thank God there's no one else here.' Instead of answering her, he nodded and for the first time he didn't anticipate what she was going to do...

She squealed, running at him and then he blacked out.

"Sensei? You okay?", Jinx asked worryingly.

He sat up and rubbed his head. Then he noticed he was on the floor, he looked up at Jinx, who was standing, then back at the floor, then at Jinx, the the floor, trying to piece everything together...

This small girl actually tackeled the great Snake eyes! He stood up and refused Jinx's hand.

"Attitude, Sensei.", she mumbled when he angrily stomped to his quarters. Then she turned to the small tree, even though it was the 'best' tree it had a dull , almost a dead look to it. The reason she chose it, was that the tree was the best in her eyes, and she knows that Sensei trusts her judgement. The little, dull tree reminded her of her, when she was younger. She quickly picked it up and headed to her quarters, 'I'm gonna try to make it the best first Christmas!'

**Days Later**

Snake eyes leaned in the doorway, watching his apprentice train. She'd gotten stronger, and her attacks were more precise, more gracefull, and her body would flex and twist with such ease. But he couldn't forget when she turned on him, and he read her personal writtings (which she never found out). When he read, it made a permanet slash in him: the girl was still grieving for her father and the horrible memory still haunted her...

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, that was his apprentice's problem not his. He then stared at the apprentice herself, no longer evaluating her tactics. 'She's so young...and to have a burden that big, is bound to wheigh her down.'

He elbowed the rim, and Jinx turned to him, knowing he wanted her attention, *That's enough for today, come inside* She nodded and followed him.

"Sensei..." she softly spoke.

He kept walking but slightly turned to her, "Uh- well I wanted to thank-" He put a hand up, signaling her to not continue. She bowed her head, "Yes, Sensei "

When they entered the dojo, he saw silver & black streamers covering the walls, glass - what looked like shot glasses, badly drawn pictures of reindeer or something on the roof's pillars, ugly ass carpets littered the floor, & a ninja star topping the odd looking midget tree.

He turned to his apprentice, "Merry Christmas, Sensei!" she beamed.

*Jinx, who gave you permission to do this to my dojo?* he shot her daggers.

"You said we could celebrate if I brought the tree." she whimpered.

*I -* he grabbed the ninja 'christmas' star and violently threw it.

"Sensei-", she looked at the star that landed just 5 cm, above her head.

*Clean this up, and go to you quarters!*

"But sen-", Jinx protested

*If you argue with me, your punishment will be severe. Now go!*

"No, I worked my ass off, on this Christmas", Jinx stood her ground.

Snake eyes jaw ticked, repeatadly.

"I don't care about the 'soap', I'll just tie a rope around it, and use it as a weapon!" Jinx then pulled the star out of the wall, & held it in a threatning manor.

*Remember the last time you defied me? Well it'll be ten times worse*, he dared her to throw it at him. He saw her drop the star, then raise her arms in a fighting stance. Not that many things could kill Snake eyes, but this annoying girl just might do it. He didn't flinch when she ran at him, he just stood proud & tall. When she stood at close range, she threw a punch, he caught her wrist, pulled her arm behind her, and threw his elbow crease line around her neck. Her eyes widened in shock, and he smirked, she always fell into this lock and she would always resist, but never won.

"Sensei release me!" she thrashed around, kicking and screaming for him to let her go.

*Not, unless you do what I told you to do*, he signed with his free hand.

"No! I worked hard, just to impress you! And you want me to throw it all away? Just because the ball less snake fled around Christmas?", she yelled both hands on his for arm, digging into his flesh. He released her, and walked to stand in front of the Arashikage blade. Jinx realized what she said and reached out for him, "Sensei..". He made no notion, that he heard her, or even cared to. She fell to her knees in shame, this was supposed to be a joyous season, but she ended up hurting sensei. Then an arm forcably grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

She didn't dare say anything, as he dragged her in front of the Arashikage blade. She stared blankly at it, then was pushed down into a complete bow position. He stood over her, legs on either side of her body, and pulled her head up, to stare at the blade.

"Sensei, I'm sorry for not listening to you", he pushed her head down, and pulled it up, telling her 'wrong answer!'

"I'm sorry, for disrespecting you!" she yelled, hoping it was the right one. He threw her head down, then he signaled two fingers, 'Two more tries, apprentice'

"I'm sorry for being a brat." He repeated the action again, then signaled one finger, 'Last time, apprentice, choose your words wisely'

"I'm sorry for saying calling you a coward", she waited anxsiously for his response, holding her breath and praying it was right. He pulled her onto her feet, and backhanded her face. Jinx violently turned, and fell to the floor. 'You failed.'

Jinx placed her hand on her burning cheek, "Sensei?". She looked up, he was glaring at her through his visor and she shrunk away. She swallowed hard, her father gave him that name for a reason, he possessed the steely gaze of a serpent, and no matter where she ran he would be there, eyes buring into her soul. She couldn't look at him, when he glared at her like that.

'Sensei, even when you die, your scolding eyes will always be seen...in ,those of your very name, serpents.'

"Forgive me", she had gone too far and now she groveled at his feet asking for forgivness. She never wanted to hurt her sensei, he was the one who saved her from losing herself completely, and for a decade he helped her and this is how she repays him?

* * *

><p>Alright end of chapter<p>

Please Review!

hopefully my grammer got better. Oh is Snake eyes too cruel or too talkative?


	3. 5 Minutes to Break Down

5 minutes to breakdown

okay this is third chapter!

Snake eyes might be oc again,so heads up. Thxs Card Carrying Villian, I'll work on the past tense & a less talking Snake eyes

REVIEW! ReView!

* * *

><p>Rain season had already started, and Jinx stood on a tree branch. A hand propped up against the bark.<p>

"I better find it, or sensei-" Jinx sighed, nothing had been the same since she 'failed' his test. She quickly dissapeared from view, and reappeared on another tree branch. "Dash, forrbiden bird." She searched and searched, but found nothing, and the mist was becoming more of a problem.

With grace, she leaped off the branch and took off by foot, 'Sensei, did say the object was found out of my element' The mist was heavier on the ground, than high up. She grit her teeth when she ran into a tree and fell on her back, "God, I hate this!" She jumped up and took off, letting her arms sway back, creating more velocity. It didn't help her though, the forrest had become more denser, and she got scrapes & cuts along the way. Soon she came to a clearing, and looked in awe: it was circular, the light green leaves dotted with fresh dew, and light mist covered the ground. 'So the mist is light and heavy today, huh?'

Then she felt a sharp pain in her back, and quickly turned to see the attacker, who was already gone. She unsheathed her bokken and stood in a fight stance, "Who's there?" She slowly backed up until she was sure that she stood in the exact center. With her blade pointing out, menacingly she encircled. A sword prodded her side the her shoulder, and alost everywhere in rapid motion.

"What's going on?" she yelled as she tried to counter the attacks, but they were too fast. Then a cloud of mist began to surround her, 'They're using the element against me, damn!' Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of black body. She hit the hilt of her bokken, on her knee and a chained knife fell out. She connected the two together, and put them in front of her. The mist still incircled more rapidly. Her eyes traveled to the corner, but saw nothing. She turned her body certain degrees and see where her master will attack, 'Wait. He likes air attacks". Her head shot up, and as if on que, Snake eyes came at her with his ninjato, she quickly put her bokken in front to counter his attack, but he dissapeared.

Jinx's eyes searched for the ninja, 'Where is he!' She threw her blade and began slicing the mist, cutting, slashing, until it completely cleared. Slowly she stalked, when she turned and blocked Snake eyes attack. Their swords clashed and sparks flew, but Snake eyes blade began to over power hers. She fought back, but no matter how she tried, her sword faltered and she was forced to jump back. Her hands tightened around the hilt, as she held the blade directly infront of her. The master stood but, dropped his sword and raised his fists.

'Hand to hand combat, no thanks sensei.', she told him threw her body language, when she cut the air, blade still pointed at him. He nodded, but he was the first to attack. Her heart pounded, when he came at her with full force, 'Okay if I'm gonna die today, I'm gonna put up a fight'. Determination blazed in her eyes, as she leaped high into the air and came down at her sensei, blade hungrily waiting to cut into flesh. Her blade collided with his fore arm, and she desprately pushed down.

He easily pushed her back, and she stared at him, panting. The attack took alot out of her, but she lunged at him again. 'I can do this, all I have to do is cut him!' She moved her blade to her left hand and held it out sideways. The slight breeze, buffeted from the blade's slash. Her upper body then twisted and she lept, quickly rotating in the air. The blade again, cut the mist. She held on loosely, building force, and released.

Snake eyes saw the blade thrown, it was far from reaching him, but he knew to never to under estimate his opponent. He cleared his mind, and took in deep breathes. Then shut his eyes tightly. He put his hands side by side infront of his face, and let the thumbs spread, creating a slit. The other fingers were spread wide, and his hands slightly cupped.

Jiinx's body flexed, and she landed on her feet. She saw the blade slicing the air as it shot threw, almost like a bullet. Her eyes never strayed, she wanted to see the damage it would induce. Sensei was around five meters away, and was in an unfimiliar stance: His hands were side by side, his fingers splayed out, except for his thumbs and they covered his face. 'He never taught me that. Is that defense or offense?' Then she realized, that he looked, kinda-uh stupid, in other words. But it was hard processing, that the great Snake eyes, was in that stance. She had to bite her lip, to hold in her laughter.

She stopped breathing, when the blade shot threw Sensei's hand. "Sensei!", she quickly started running. Tears were welding in her eyes, the pictures that filled her mind were unsettling, all revolved around him dying. 'No he can't die! No, not like my father!', she began to run faster and faster. She wasn't going to witness a death, espically, **his** death, not if she could stop it. Her feet then came to a painfull hault. There he was standing, still standing. Her chest rose and fell with every anticipating breath. He pulled his hands apart, and the sword fell to the ground with a satisfying _CLINCK_!

The mist had already cleared, and the moonlight shone beautifully. Jinx had her arms wrapped around his neck, tears lightly falling falling down her cheeks, and staining his suit. Her hood had fallen, revealing blue hued, medium length hair.

"Sensei, I'm glad you're okay.", she sniffled

Snake eyes didn't expect her to run to and embrace him. But when she did, he almost fell back: since she was shorter than him, she had tightly hugged his waist and his upper body flexed back. He raised his hand to pushed her away, but he placed it on her head instead. His other hand wrapped around her waist. While her head rested on his chest, he could feel the tears that flowed. Then an almost sexist thought, came to mind:

'You are a great ninja apprentice, your strong, capable, withstanding and above all: willing to do the things asked of you. You know so much, yet you know nothing at all. The shadows you hide, the lies you tell, and the person you want to be seen as, will be uncovered. Every ninja, one day will have to face themselves, but some can't handle it, and you might be one of them.

I promised your father, that I would protect you. But what if it's not enough? You still think with your heart, not your head and that will one day end you. You are my first apprentice, you are stubborn, strong headed, sharp tounged, crude, and very intelligant. But again, your heart gets in the way, maybe...perhaps it has something to do with you being a woman. I can't trust you to one day not go the Arashikage, afterall you are just a woman, you're weak and you'll give in just to find answers.'

* * *

><p>Jinx gingerey smiled when she ran the wet cloth, over her high cheek bones, which left a glowing trail. In nature's mirror, she saw that her amber eyes glowed beautifully. 'So long, since I saw myself as beautiful'. When she finished she stood and swiped her her left arm. Her arm fell to her side as well as sliced ninja stars. Her face turned serious and she back flipped to stand on her hands.<p>

"Prior 1: remain alert.", she said aloud. Swift flashes of black came at her. She began to bend and twist her legs, to avoid them. A grunt escaped her lips when one of the stars scratched her legs. 'Damn!', she then pushed down on her hands and jumped, pulling her hands up when three flashes just shot passed. 'A low attack, naturaly'.

She leaped back to her feet and turned to her right. Sensei appeared, holding ninja stars. Her lips curved upwards, "More training?". His answer was throwing three stars, one at her upper, middle, and lower body. She knew there was no way of jumping out of this, or even fleeing (sensei would be pissed) so she raised her right arm straight, leaving her left arm at an angle.

'This is gonna hurt.', she closed her eyes tightly, and focused on the sounds of the swift stars. They were close to her now, and her eyes shot open and she threw her right arm precisly down. She stood proud and tall, challenging her sensei, all the star's halves fell. A proud smirked formed on her lips, to accompany her posture. He stared at her, she swallowed, but didn't show complete defeat. Then she grabbed her right arm and scrunched in pain. Her heart began a beating frenzy, she grunted and her legs collapsed under her.

She slid her arm cover down, and saw three puncture wounds. Then she looked up at Snake eyes accusingly, "Poison on the stars? Why, Sensei?"

He walked to her, and kneeled down in front of her. He pulled out a star, and pointed to the tip and her puncture wounds. She angrily pulled the star away, "So you're showing me **how **you poisoned me!" She stumbled as she got up, still holding her now numb right arm. She lifted her right foot and kicked him in the jaw, his head was thrown back, but he pulled back and stood up, to face Jinx. She stared defyingly at him, and raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed her right wrist.

"Let go!", she tried to pull away, but he held his grip on her.

He pointed at her arm, and shook his head. Then he showed her his death symbol: his hand cupped and turned around, and shook his head again.

"You weren't delibrately trying to kill me?", she asked, shame already sweeping over her face. Her thoughts quickly went back to him show her the Star's point,'He was trying to tell me, that it was a method to posion yourself to become immune.'

"I'm sorry sensei, for doubting you.", he dissmissed her.

*No need to apologize...brat* he signed.

* * *

><p>Okay end of that chapter!<p>

TReview! hopefully i got Snake eyes right!


	4. Guy Jin Outsider

Guy Jin

Alright this is the last chapter, since u ppl dont reveiw:( Im not continuing this story because of hardley any reveiws. But the next stories I'll try to make them better, try 2 get inspiration & stuff. So yeah no more story...

But thxs 2 Card Carrying Villian 4 reveiwing!


End file.
